The Ninja's Past: A Ben 10 Alien Force FanFiction
by ShockScythe
Summary: After a race across town, Ben and Zeke find a woman who is looking for her daughter. Zeke starts avoiding everyone and Ben is set on finding the woman's daughter. But what happens when the missing daughter is actually Zeke? Will Zeke be able to face the past she tried so hard to escape or continue running away?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo!**

**So, I have another Ben 10 fanfic for you today.**

**I only own my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**And, like always, enjoy!**

**-_ShockScythe_**

* * *

There was no way I was going to lose to a girl. NOT. A. CHANCE. I ran on the rooftops, jumping over obstacles and using whatever I could to my advantage. The red scarf seemed to taunt me as it disappeared and reappeared countless times. I bolted ahead, the scarf disappearing completely, "Yes!" I cried, "I'm ahead for once!" Someone laughed behind me. I glanced back to see Zeke rocket past me, skidding on the next roof and jumping off, doing a front flip in the air and landing on the lamp post we agreed was the finish line. She looked back at me. I pouted as I stood on the edge of the roof closest to the end, "Showoff…" I grumbled, crossing all of my arms. She laughed, "You're just jealous."

"I was going easy on you!"

"I'm sure you were. Now, where's my smoothie?"

I sighed, "Alright, alright. Let's go." Down below, someone said, with a broken voice, "Have you seen my daughter?"

A woman with auburn hair in a ponytail was walking around, asking everyone the same question. I tilted my head and watched her. She seemed so sad and heartbroken. But who wouldn't be if their daughter went missing? "Psst!" I whispered, "Ze! We should help her find her daughter." Zeke said nothing but continued staring at the woman, remaining perfectly still. I jumped onto the lamppost with her and poked her in the side, "Hello? Earth to Zeke?" "Let's….not," she said at last. I straightened up, "But who knows what happened to her daughter! She could be in trouble or hurt! We have to help." She turned to face me, her eyes burning, "Didn't you hear me? We're not helping her." I growled, "Why not?" She stiffened and turned away again, "You can help her if you want." Then, she jumped from the lamppost and onto the roof, taking off. "Zeke?!" I called, watching her disappear. With a sigh, I turned human and slid down the lamppost. I then approached the woman, "Ma'am?" She turned to look at me, sniffling, "Y-yes?"

"What happened to your daughter? I want to help you find her."

Her brown eyes lit up, "You're very kind. Well…she ran away about two months ago. Her father and I have searched everywhere we could."

"Do you know why she ran away?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. I just wish she'd just tell us what was wrong." I tapped my chin, "Do you have a picture of her?" The woman nodded and pulled a small, wallet sized picture, took a pen, and scribbled something on the back before handing it to me, "That's my number. Call me if you find anything." I nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Good luck." She smiled, "I'm glad I met someone as nice as you. Thank you." Then she walked off, a spring in her step. I looked at the number on the back. Above it, a name was written- "Marcie, huh?" I flipped the picture over and nearly dropped it. It was a picture of a girl with short, dirty blonde hair, side bangs parted to the left, and green eyes. Around her neck, she wore a black scarf with short tails, "Zeke..?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen and Kevin looked at the picture of the girl, "That's Zeke alright," Kevin said, "No doubt about it." Gwen took the picture, "She said her parents were jerks… Why would they be looking for her?" I shrugged, "I don't know. Marcie said that her daughter left without a word and that she wishes she had said something." Kevin stretched, "Why don't we confront Ze about it?"

"We can't do that," Gwen said, shaking her head, "What kind of friends would we be if we did?"

"We have a right to know who our friend really is."

Kevin snatched the picture back and pulled out his phone, dialing Marcie's number. "Kevin," I warned, "I don't think you should-"

"Hello, Marcie? What is your daughter's name?"

Gwen and I stared at him in shock. He nodded, "Thank you very much. I'll call you if I find anything. Goodbye." Then he hung up. I snatched the picture back, "Why'd you just do that?!" He looked at his phone, "Where is Zeke, anyways?" Zeke walked into the garage, a takeout bag in one hand and a Styrofoam tray with four sodas in the other, "What's up?" I sniffed the air, "Whatcha got there, Ze?" She smirked and handed me the bag, "Chili fries, burgers, and sodas for everyone." Gwen smiled and took two sodas, handing one to Kevin, "Thanks." I dug into the bag, "CHILI FRIES! 3" Kevin took a sip of his soda and looked at Zeke, "Thanks, Melody."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Zeke and Kevin stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then, she laughed, "Good one! I thought you forgot my name for a second." He set his soda down, "No, of course not. Who could ever forget your name, Melody Rose Dawson?" Her eyes widened, "What… What's going on?"

"That woman," I said slowly, "was your mom, wasn't she?" Zeke stared down at the ground with a confused and hurt look on her face. Gwen tilted her head and looked at Kevin, "Melody..?" He nodded and she smiled slightly, "That's a pretty name." I took a step towards Zeke, "Are you okay?" She shrugged and lifted her head, "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Kevin lifted his phone, "Then we can tell your mom where you are?" Her eyes widened and in the next instant she held his phone in her hand, "N-no! Don't call her..!" His eyes widened, "How'd you... Give me back my phone, Zeke." She squeezed her eyes shut and tossed it at him before running out of the garage. He caught it before it hit the ground and watched her run off. "Zeke!" I called, running after her. She simply shook her head and pulled up her scarf, going Ninja and jumping away.

I sighed and sat down on the ground, rubbing the back of my head. Kevin cleared his throat, "Well… That was dramatic." Gwen frowned, "She ran away for a reason, Kevin! You don't just ask someone if they want you to call their parents!" He flinched, "My bad! But if it was two months ago, maybe she's figured some things out." I shook my head, "This is all my fault. I should have listened to Ze and not have offered to help Marcie."

"Smooth move, Tennyson."

"You didn't help!"

I sighed, "Now I feel bad." Gwen put a hand on my shoulder, "Then make it up to her." I looked up at her, "How am I supposed to do that?" She looked around, "I need something of hers." Kevin handed her a ninja star, "She left that in my car on the day we met her." Gwen took it then closed her eyes. The star glowed pink for a second, "She's...heading for the pier." I stood up, "Still, how am I going to make it up to her?"

"You're bad at talking," she said with a smirk, "It'll cheer her up to listen to you stumble over your words." I pouted, "That's mean." Nonetheless, I turned on the Omnitrix, slamming down on- "Big Chill!"


	3. Chapter 3

I found Zeke sitting on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the edge. As soon as I landed, I turned human, walking over to her and sitting down. We both remained silent, looking at the dark blue water as it reflected the moon. Finally, she sighed, "What do you want?" I gasped, "Why, my dear Zeke, are you acting so cold towards me?" She smiled slightly and looked at me, "I am terribly sorry, sir. What is it that you want from me?" I grinned, "There you go. I owe you a smoothie don't I?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Wanna go get it?"

"Not right now."

I frowned, "Not even if we raced?" She shook her head and I sighed, "You aren't going to let this go are you?" She sighed, "I ran away. I want to _stay _away. I never wanted to be reminded about it. Then _she _shows up." I smiled slightly, "Since when did you start running away?" Zeke glanced at me. "I haven't known you for very long," I said, "but I've seen you in action. You never back down and always fight back. Why are you running now?" She remained silent so I continued, "Why don't you go check things out yourself?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You won't stop running unless you know exactly why you're running."

She stood up slowly, "You don't have to but… Will you wait for me to get back?" I nodded and smiled, "You bet." She smiled slightly before pulling up her scarf.

**(Switched P.O.V.)**

Zeke ran along the rooftops, looking for her mom. So far, she hadn't been in any of the hotels in Bellwood Zeke had checked. She closed her eyes and her senses suddenly took over. She came to a sudden stop at the edge of the roof then jumped over the street landing, almost soundlessly, on the fire escape of an apartment. The blinds were open and, inside, sitting on a couch in front of a TV was her mom. None of the pictures on the walls seemed familiar to Zeke. A man, in his early thirties stepped into the room. He said something Zeke couldn't hear and leaned in, kissing her mom on the cheek. As soon as he left, Zeke opened the window, slipping inside and disappearing in the dark. She crept behind the couch and sat there, silently. Who was that man? Why was her mom staying with him? What is going on? She took a deep breath and said to herself; _I am the Ninja. Melody and Zeke don't exist right now._ Then, she stood up, turning around to face the TV, "Are you Marcie Dawson?" she asked.

Her mom stood up and turned to face her, "W-who are you?" Zeke's eyes narrowed, "Do you want to know about your daughter or not?"

"I do..!"

"Then listen to me now."

Zeke closed her eyes for a second, "That man. He's not your husband, is he?" Her mom's eyes widened, "How did you know..?" Zeke did her best to hide the sharp stab she felt in her chest, "Z- Melody told me everything about her family. She also wants to know what has happened to her family." She put her hands on her hips, "And it seems to me like you're cheating on your husband."

"No… I'm not cheating. We filed for divorce a week after Melody ran away. The man here is my boyfriend."

Zeke's eyes widened, "I see. And why are you here?" Her mom's eyes watered, "I just want my daughter back." Zeke's blood boiled, "And what makes you think she wants to come back?"

"The world is a scary place to a 14-year old."

"So, she'd rather give up any freedom she has gained over the past few months in order to return to a broken family? Yup, seems about right."

Her mom took a step back, "Are you implying that I don't know what's best for my own daughter?" Zeke held her gaze, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Marcie, go home. Your daughter doesn't want to come back." Her mom frowned, "Who are you to say what my daughter does and does not want?!"

"She sent me to find you and deliver the message."

Her eyes widened, "She doesn't...want to come back?" Zeke sighed, "That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time." She threw her hands up, "What could possibly be so great that she'd want to stay?"

"She has friends."

Zeke closed her eyes, "She has friends who care about her and would run to her side at a moment's notice. Something I'm sure no one would do for her back home."

"She has plenty of friends back home!"

"Here, she has friends that would say she's wrong and argue with her, friends that she'd constantly pick fights with, and friends…" The first face that came to mind was Ben's, "that would make a complete idiot out of themselves just to make her smile." Her mom fell silent so Zeke continued, "If you continue to look for her, I will track you down. I've seen how happy she is here. Don't take that away from her." Then, she threw down a smoke bomb, disappearing in a flash of red.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Footsteps woke me up. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked up at Zeke who stood over me, "Did I take too long?" I sat crisscross and patted the spot next to me, "No. C'mere and sit with me. I got you something." She raised an eyebrow and sat next to me, her feet hanging off of the edge of the dock. I handed her a smoothie, "Here's your victory smoothie." Her eyes widened, "When'd you get this?"

"Jet Ray is really fast. I picked it up then got back as fast as I could."

She looked down at the straw, "You didn't have to…" I took a sip of my own smoothie, "Oh, I know. I wanted to. Smoothies make everything better." Her body shook slightly, "Thanks…" I hooked my arm with hers and leaned against her, smiling like an idiot, "I know; I'm so awesome!" She laughed and looked at me, a smile on her face, "Maybe. But I can still kick your butt when it comes to racing." I shook my head, taking another sip of smoothie, "Just you wait!" We laughed the night away.

* * *

**I know! I'm sorry this is so dramatic! It doesn't match Ben 10 at ALL ~**

**I swear, it will not be like this next time!**

**Good god if it is...**

**Plus it's kinda short...**

**Anyways!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and don't be afraid to leave your feedback! (I really don't care if it's good or bad :P)**

**See you all next time!**

**-_ShockScythe_**


End file.
